Clash of War Rise of Lords Wikia
Welcome to the Clash of War Rise of Lords Wikia Join the fiercest war in Clash of War: Rise of Lords, the newest real-time strategy, and massive multiplayer online game of 2015! War begins, lead your warriors to destroy the enemies and dominate the world on your phone! Love PVP or Multiplayer games? Download the Best RTS, MMO, RPG game NOW and play for FREE! ★★Strategy, Multiplayer, Role-playing, we got them all! ★★ Lead your armies to this real-time worldwide battlefield and spread your own flag on the world map! Win through fighting tactics and allying with powers. Enjoy the leadership and fight for ultimate victory! ★★Your destiny is in your hands★★ Recruit soldiers, upgrade weapons, train your armies, build the strongest defense, and destroy your enemies with the deadly assault! Feel the destiny in your hands, conquer all and dominate the world! ★★Fight & Chat with players from worldwide★★ Make friends or enemies with players from around the world. Build your league to help each through trade, fight your common enemies side by side like brothers for the benefits of your people! ★★Vivid 3D in game Graphics★★ Enjoy the most beautiful and splendid fighting scenery and vivid 3D characters. Feel the flames of war and the smoke of gunpowder. This is the real fight. Will you be the next king? Clash of War: Rise of Lords is completely free to play, however some game items still can be purchased with real money. If you don’t want to use this feature, please disable this function in your device or the setting of store. For any questions or comments, please contact us via Email: clashofwar.service@gmail.com Contents 1.Buildings 2.Alliance 3.Research 4.Quest 5.lord 6.Epic throne wars 7.Dragons Game updates Dear ��Lords ��, hope you had a great weekend! Don't forget to update to our ‪#‎latest‬ version in ‪#‎GooglePlay‬. Take a look at what's ‪#‎new‬ in v1.2.0.64 Game Optimisation -Now u can check on other leagues even when u'v already in one ; -Now u can u check a Lord’s gear when checking his information; -Added Confirm Button when resolve the gear; -Optimised how the messages are showed in the mail; -You can get more Power by upgrading Lord’s Level; -Optimised the displaying of the Angel; Bug Fixing -Fixed the issue that some players can’t load Chat; -Now your gems won’t disappear after removing from gear; -Fixed Reinforce function in league member list; -Fixed the displaying error when obtain XP by upgrading buildings ; ; Dear ��''Lords Here comes the new ‪#‎update‬, plz update the game in the ‪#‎GooglePlay‬. v1.2.0.63 New Function Release: Make a wish -Click the Angel Statue and make a wish; -Certain free wishes to make everyday; -Possibility of getting 10 times of the reward! Game Optimisation -New interface in League War; -Optimised game loading speed; Bug Fixing -Fixed the issue of getting reward in league event; -Fixed the frequent error report in Lord; -Fixed the frequent error report in League War; -Fixed the crashes when using favourite; ; Download our latest version now and play for free! NOTE;- iT is absolutly free 'OUR FACEBOOK PAGE (OFFICIAL PAGE)' MY lords if you have any question and suggestion about the game then you can contact to our clash of war 'OFFICIAL FACEBOOK PAGE''' We will always be there to help you and for support u can contact Email: clashofwar.service@gmail.com Category:Browse Category:Game updates